falling
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Can Elliot be there for both women, or will he lose one in the process of drugs and a rape? it is K for right now, I will be changing it. Same here I will not be working until I am done with THE FIRST TIME WE TOUCHED.
1. Chapter 1

Story-Falling

Chapter-One

A/N-Sorry I am putting this up again. I had to take it down to re-do it. It had to many mistakes. So please if you review no FLAMERS please!

"My name is Olivia, I live with my husband Ricky and we do not have any kids, we live in a two-bedroom, two-bath house."

"My name is Elliot, I live in New York City with my four, Lizzie, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen who is the oldest child. I've been divorced from their mother, for a little over a year now."

"My name is Kathy, I live in a two-bedroom, two-bath house, with my husband Mike and my one week old daughter Audrey."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia drove to Elliot apartment to go pick him up for work. "Are you ready to go?" Olivia asked Elliot as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Yeah, Let me get my keys. "He disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later.

I told the I'd bring in some Star Bucks, do you mind if we stop." She asked him as he put his seat belt.

Elliot chuckled aloud, "you paying?"

Olivia smiled putting the car into the car in reverse, "Don't I always?" she teased him knowing he would take offense and offer to pay.

"Twenty for coffee liv?" He asked arching his eyebrows and returning his wallet to his pockets.

"Well, next time keep your comments to yourself." She smirked taking a sip if her latte, "Ah, liquid heaven."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked through doors of the bull pin coffee in hand. "I got coffee." She called out placing the coffee on his desk. Within seconds detective Munch arrived at the coffee's location.

"Ooh Benson, "Munch picked up one from the cardboard carrier. I knew we kept you around for something." He laughed handing the other cup to Fin who smiled.

"Funny!" Olivia spoke sarcastically, "I thought I was here to fix your mistakes." She smiled as Elliot passed her, and extended his hand in a high five.

"Good one." He said slapping her open palm.

"I know." She laughed as she rolled her chair closer to her desk.

CRIME SCENE

"Looks like a massive blow to the head," she said shifting the hair to reveal a crushed skull. Elliot looked at Olivia who has normally olive colored skin seemed to have a tinge of green in it. Much to Elliot's Olivia straightened her and quickly walked out of the house, vomiting in the first free area she could find.

Elliot stood immediately and walked to his partner. "Olivia, are you okay?" he asked as she wiped the edges of her mouth.

She shook her head in embarrassment, and tried to make up for her blunder. "Star Bucks going down is heaven…going up…not so good." She laughed feeling herself blush.

"Mint?" Elliot offered a can of altoids.

"Absolutely." She smiled sheepishly, as the returned to the bodies.

Doctor Warner looked at Olivia as she returned and nodded her in understanding. She waited until both resumed their crouched position until she began. "This one here," she said pulling back the sheet from the male victim. "Is your perp, of course after taking a gun shoot wound to the chest, he's more of a sprinkler system." She scoffed at her own morbid sense of humor.

Elliot turned his attention to the female victim. "The girl, how old do you think she is Warner?" he asked.

"School id says fourteen." Warner said void of emotion.

"What is her name? "Elliot asked getting all tearing eyed.

"Her name is felicity Brown." Warner said as she looked at Elliot. Then Elliot looked at Olivia, Olivia knew what was going on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Olivia mumbled with disdain as she rose again quickly, walking outside for fresh air. After several minutes, Elliot joined her, touching her softly on the back of her shoulder.

"Liv, what's going on?" He spoke in a comforting tone as he turned her to face him. This time Olivia made no effort to hide her embarrassment or feelings; instead, she stepped closer to him and buried her face into his shoulder. Not sure, of what was going on with his partner, Elliot embraced her allowing her to cry silently. In eight years, he had never seen her cry. He embraced her tighter until she relaxed in his arms, the scent of his cologne invading her senses. She felt safe, although Elliot had a clue why is to why she was afraid.

Elliot had dreamed about holding Olivia in his arms but not like this. He couldn't bare the thought of her hurting, but in spite of her hurt, just having her next to him always made him feel calm, collective, and just maybe, just maybe her touch, she could take away all his pain and sadness. He held her tighter taking in her scent of roses and poppies. He wanted her by his side; he wanted to wake up with her next to him. As Olivia body shuddered in his own, Elliot knew, she had come to her breaking point.

When he was confidant she was doing better, he separated from her against his own preferences. "I'll go back in, if I need you I will call you, stay here, get some air." He spoke concerned about her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" Fin asked motioning his head in the direction of Olivia.

"I am not sure, she's really upset, she didn't say why though." Elliot crouched back down to the bodies trying to determine what made her crack. She had seen much worse then a simple gunshot wound and a massive blow to the head.

"Well maybe you should ask." Fin persisted.

Elliot stood back to his feet inches from fin. " I am not going to be an insensitive prick, by pushing her to tell me something she does not want too, understand me!" He furrowed his brows. Elliot protected Olivia at any costs and Fin was aware of that.

"Wow, chill out tiger, I just thought it would help, it's not the end of the world." Fin raised his hands in surrender.

"Just go call Cragen." Elliot's voice was growing tired, of the situation, tired of the bodies that consumed his mind.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It has meant a lot to me. Your reviews inspire me. I am not the best writer, but I try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story-Falling**

**Chapter-Two**

Pairing-Elliot/Olivia 

**Summary-Can Elliot is there for both woman, or will he lose one in the process from drugs and a rape.**

**Shout outs**

**Svu101- Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

"It is if you don't call cragen and tell him what's going on inside your little puny brain." Elliot said in a rude way. Fin called the captain to tell him about Olivia and try to stay calm while talking to Cragen. Cragen finally picked up the phone. "Cragen speaking, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, cragen this is Fin, something has happened to Olivia, but we do not know what's going on." He said. Cragen sat there and started to breathe heavy. "What's going on with Olivia Fin?" Cragen asked. Crahen always thought of Olivia as a daughter. Fin was speechless he did not know what to say to Cragen. "How the hell I am supposed to know, cragen she did not tell me nothing." He stated, getting annoyed.

"I am on my way down there with huang so stay put; also tell your co-workers to stay put too, got me." He demanded. Fin was trying to think of something to say that was not rude. "Ok, Rogers in and out!" Fin stated in a smart way. Fin could hear him grinding his teeth over the phone. "Fin you better watch yourself or I will put you on desk duty." The captain said.

"Okay\, you guys captain is on his way, he will be here in five minutes so he said stay put." He said.

"Oh did I forget to mention Huang is coming with him." He said. They all just stared at him and rolled his eyes at fin including Olivia. "Nice timing Fin what else did you tell him?" asked Olivia in an angered voice.

"Nothing too important." He said.

"Nothing too important, you better come up with something real fast." She said in an ill voice.

"That you hit Munch in the face." Fin said.

"You are such a liar Finn!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Just joking, I did not tell him anything." He said.

"You are such a punk Fin, this is not the time to be joking." Olivia said laughing very hard.

Olivia started to feel better so they were talking to each other. They started picking on Elliot this time. "Hey, Elliot I saw your wife the other day and boy…." Said Fin enjoying the game, he was playing.

"Boy what?" asked Elliot.

"Boy did she look hot!" he said.

"Do you mean my ex-wife Fin?" Elliot asked.

"No, your wife Elliot." He said laughing.

"I don't have a wife ass." He said getting annoyed.

"Whom are you talking about Fin?" he asked stepping closer.

"I am talking about Olivia, the way you two look at each is sickening!" Munch said.

"Screw you Munch and Fin." She said with a smile on her face.

"What, you're not going to say anything Elliot?" Fin asked.

Olivia was looking stunned and she was blushing at what Munch and Fin said. So was Elliot, he had the same look on his face as she did.

"Yeah, your blushing Miss Benson." He said.

"Huh…. I was talking about me stupid!" he said laughing.

"Oh yeah shut the hell up!" he said still looking stunned.

Olivia began to cry again, this time she was sitting on her butt on the ground. Elliot sat next to her on the ground, holding her so she did not feel alone, she also felt safe. He could feel her body relaxing his grip.

"What's the matter babe?" Elliot asked in a soft tone.

"Aww…. how sweet!" Fin said.

"Shut up Fin, this not the time, nor the place for this!" Elliot said a loud but stern voice.

"Awww…captain, I have never seen you cry!" Munch said smiling.

"Shush Munch or I will hurt you myself!" Cragen said. Elliot was still holding her. The captain and Huang tried to get him to let her go so they could talk to her. "Elliot it is okay, let her go now please. Huang asked, as he got closer.

**Thank you for the reviews, and for my faithful reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Story-Falling

Chapter-Three

Pairing-Elliot/Olivia

Shout outs

Shakeahand55-Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Svu101-Thanks for the reviews, I hope you review soon.

Dramawitsvu17-Okay here is an update, and thank you for the review.

Jcn2416-Thank you for the reviews, you will find out what is wrong later on in the chapters. I will continue believe me I will.

"Shush Munch or I will hurt you myself!" Cragen said. Elliot was still holding her. The captain and Huang tried to get him to let her go so they could talk to her. "Elliot it is okay, let her go now please. Huang asked, as he got closer.

"No, I won't unless I am in there with her, when you talk to her, so I can comfort her." Elliot said.

"Fine Elliot now can you let her go!" Cragen asked. Elliot tried letting her go but Olivia wouldn't let him go. Elliot had picked her up all the way, the put her in the back of the squad car, then sat right next to her so she felt safe. He was determined he was not going to leave her alone. He loved her with all his heart; he would go to the end of the world to make sure she was safe and comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove in peace and quiet to the station, the cool breeze blow through Olivia's hair. Elliot thought she looked sexy with her hair in her face. He reached his hand over and put her hair behind her ears so he could see her face. He has been in love with her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Her perfect olive skin, just as silky and as soft as he imagined, and her bedroom eyes just made him go nuts.

Finally, they got to the station house, cragen pulled in the parking lot. Him and Haung pulled open both doors at the same time. Haung tried to pull Olivia off Elliot; she would not let go of Elliot. Therefore, Elliot carried her inside, and up the stairs and laid her on the cot. When he let her go she grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Elliot didn't want to let her go because it felt so right. She whispered in is ear…"I want you bad Elliot!" she said in a seductive way.

Elliot and Olivia let go of each other, because they heard Don and George coming up the stairs. "We'll talk later after work sweet pea." He stated in a gentle voice. The captain and the Haung entered the crib. Haung shut the door behind them, and they walked over to were Olivia and Elliot was sitting. Cragen cleared his throat and started talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me start by saying, I am sorry about what you must being going through right now!" stated cragen.

"So Olivia how are you doing today?" George asked her.

"How does it look like I am doing?" She asked in a mean way.

"What is going on Olivia?" George asked.

"That is none of your business!" she said in an aggressive way.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Elliot suggested.

"Okay as you wish Elliot, we will be downstairs." Cragen said. Him and George left the room and went down stairs, and they sat around and talked until they came back down stairs. She went over to Elliot, and pushed him down on the bed. She sat on top of him and ran her hands up his shirt, and back down and unbuckle his belt buckle.

"Let's wait until you are better and thinking more clearly, and believe me I want to make love to you just as bad as you do!" He buckles his belt back up.

The boys came in, "What happened Cragen did she say anything? Were is Elliot at?" Munch asked.

"He is up there talking to Olivia!" He stated.

"Why is he talking to her instead of Haung?" Fin asked.

A/N-Thank you for the reviews the ones who reviewed my story. I look forward to constructive criticism, and stuff that is not raw.


	4. attention reviewers

Hi how is everyone doing today? I am really sorry I have not updated in months. I have been really been going through a lot lately so I should update in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter so please be patient with me. I was going to update more this summer but a lot has been happing with me. I used to update a lot but I have not been feeling good. Then I had a lot of studying to do to pass my classes. In the fall I am taking 5 classes mon-fri.


	5. DEAR READERS

Dear Reader and reviewers,

I sorry for the inconvenient for me not writing for awhile I have been really busy with school, and I have been trying to get my final done. So I will be doing more updates and chapters as well this winter break so hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters and updates.

Sincerely

Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
